


【授權翻譯】Camelot Actually

by chicrenee



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicrenee/pseuds/chicrenee
Summary: In the lead up to Christmas, the staff at Camelot Ad Agency overuse their email accounts, Morgana plays matchmaker and Arthur gets a new assistant who may or may not be exactly his type.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Camelot Actually](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094471) by [harrysglasses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrysglasses/pseuds/harrysglasses). 



 

 

 

 

**距離聖誕節還有五週…**

 

From: morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: Surprise

Arthur, 先預告一下，期待星期一早上在你辦公室的小驚喜吧!＿Love,M

-  
From: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: re: Surprise  
    
Morgana, 我已經跟你說過在工作場合裡有關歌唱電報，不適合的雜誌跟諸如此類無意義的事了吧！ 到底你所謂的”驚喜”是甚麼？–A

-  
From: morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: re: re: Surprise  
    
Calm down,親愛的弟弟.如果我們不能偶而來點樂子那幹嘛在廣告公司工作啊?還是你以為我們在律師事務所工作?  
-  
From: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: re: re: re: Surprise

我老天你可是人資主管!長大好嗎?!  
-  
From: morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: re: re: re: re: Surprise  
    
不，才不要。我得走了，Leon 跟我要去看電影，星期一見！–M

-  
星期一早上Arthur 躊躇地進入他的辦公室，還真擔心一開門就看到脫衣猛男團或同樣令人尷尬的東西出現在裡頭。當他發現辦公室看起來非常正常時，鬆了一口氣。  
但唯一的不同是，在他助理桌上出現的一顆小聖誕樹。他走進辦公室，將外帶的咖啡放在桌上並啟動電腦。  
正當Arthur在桌上找他每日信件時，聽見了有人在他門上敲了兩下，  
在他應門之前，門被打開，一張臉突然出現在他面前。  
“Hello, 我是Merlin!”

Arthur 停頓了一下,伸手拿起了他的咖啡杯並回答。  
“…我是Arthur. 而你是….? ”  
“嗯，你的新助理? ” Merlin走進辦公室以便Arthur可以好好地看看他。他很瘦，有著一頭亂七八糟的黑髮及驚人的藍眼睛，還有他的顴骨…老實說這是他見過最荒謬的顴骨。  
“Well, 這裡可能有點問題,因為我的助理是Cedric,” Arthur在好不容易將他的眼光從Merlin的臉上移開後說道。  
“Okaayyy…這是我第一天上班而且我根本不知道Cedric是誰，我只知道我是在兩天前被一位名為Morgana的女士雇用的。” Merlin 回覆著。在Arthur要說話之前，Merlin交給他一疊郵件 “這是你的信.”

Arthur 無言地接下它， Merlin回頭說了一聲“我會在我的位子上!” 便離開他的辦公室。

 

From: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: 搞甚麼鬼?

Cedric人呢? 還有見鬼的那個坐在我辦公室外的文青是誰? –A  
-  
From: morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: re:搞甚麼鬼?  
    
Cedric 上周無預警的離職了，還有不客氣，天，我居然能在聖誕前五周幫你找到新助理。  
p.s- 我以為那個文青是你的菜?  
-  
From: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: re: re: 搞甚麼鬼?  
    
所以他就這樣走了，連個再見也沒說?  
p.s – 他才不是我的菜，謝謝妳喔。  
-  
From: morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: re: re: re: 搞甚麼鬼?  
    
Why, Arthur, 我真不知道為何你對你的助理那麼執著。Merlin很可愛而且經歷也很好，我相信他會勝任這個工作的。    
p.s- 你必須承認那顴骨很了不起(something else.)  
-  
From: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: re: re: re: re:搞甚麼鬼? 

很好，但下一次我要自己面試我自己的助理。  
p.s- Shut up.

-  
“…還有我要每天一早就看到信件放在桌上” Arthur語畢。  
Merlin點點頭 “那你要什麼樣的咖啡?”  
“黑咖啡，兩顆糖。我通常都在隔壁的Kiss Me-”  
“-I’m Irish 咖啡? 那兒的老闆是我室友，Gwaine !” Merlin 眉開眼笑的說  
Arthur揚起了他的眉毛，“ Gwaine一定就是那個每早八點就過嗨的可愛小夥子，我總是在想，到底他是個晨型人還是只是老是喝醉。”  
Merlin大笑“那就是Gwaine, 他就是個非常有趣的人(fucking riot.)” Merlin睜大雙眼並用雙手蓋住了他的嘴巴 “喔,我並不是故意說fuck! 然後我居然又說了一次，先走了。”  
Merlin 臉紅著跑出Arthur的辦公室, 口中念念有詞地說要接一通電話，但事實上電話根本沒有響起。  
Arthur 忍住笑意好讓自己回覆電子郵件。  
-  
From: kissmeimirish@mail.co.uk  
To: merlinemrys@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: Meeerrrlin 我好無聊

So 第一天上班如何? –Gwaine  
-  
From: merlinemrys@mail.co.uk  
To: kissmeimirish@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: 回去工作，你這懶惰鬼

棒極了，到目前為止我已經在我新老闆面前說了兩次fuck。對了他都去你那裏買咖啡，還以為你是個醉透了的愛爾蘭人。  
-  
From: kissmeimirish@mail.co.uk  
To: merlinemrys@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: 中午11點沒客人啊:(

我就是個醉透了的愛爾蘭人。  
p.s- 今天輪到你煮晚餐。  
-  
From: leonknight@camelot.co.uk  
To:morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk;  
   percivaljeffries@camelot.co.uk;  
   arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: lunch?

有人要一起去Kiss Me I’m Irish Coffee 吃午餐嗎?它家的牛肉腰子派讚:)  
-  
From: percivaljeffries@camelot.co.uk  
To: leonknight@camelot.co.uk;  
    morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk;  
    arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: re: lunch?  
    
算我一份。要順便邀Lance跟Gwen嗎?  
-  
From: morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: leonknight@camelot.co.uk;  
      percivaljeffries@camelot.co.uk;  
      arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: re: lunch?

不了，光看Percy打量‘Mr. 愛爾蘭小甜心’(那是他的原話，不是我的)就飽了  
我沒辦法隔著餐桌看Lance跟Gwen用小狗般的眼神望著對方了。我發誓，如果他們兩個最近還不打算在一起，我就要下猛藥了。 –M  
-  
From: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: leonknight@camelot.co.uk;  
      percivaljeffries@camelot.co.uk;  
      morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: re: lunch?  
    
好，也算我一份。說真的，Leon牛肉腰子派值得一個笑臉嗎?  
-  
**距離聖誕節還有四週…**  
    
From:  elenagawant@camelot.co.uk  
To: All Staff  
主旨: 聖誕Party

我在Camelot Agency當總機最開心的事，就是籌辦我們一年一度的聖誕派對。以下是今年派對的詳細內容。每一個人都必須出席這次的派對，不然你就得去找Uther聊聊。  
地點: Albion 畫廊  
日期: 12月19日  
時間:晚上七點過後  
歡迎攜伴參加，no kids please!  
-  
From: morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: gwenthomas@camelot.co.uk  
Cc: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: 更換設計師事宜  
  
Gwen, 由於Leon需要去別的企劃支援而被調出Mercia專案。目前唯一有空的製圖設計師只剩Lance，所以之後Mercia專案的部分會由他跟你接續工作。  
希望一切順利，我確信你們倆一定可以做得很好。  
Morgana.  
-  
From: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: 更換設計師事宜，才怪。  
  
你這狡猾的孩子-A  
-  
From: morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: re:更換設計師事宜，才怪。  
  
叫我邱比特就好 -M

-

Arthur從Leon送來批准的新模型中抬起頭，看見Merlin走進辦公室，在桌上放下熟悉的印著四葉草的外帶咖啡杯，並將薑餅人擺好在杯上。  
“你的咖啡，還有一點特別的。” Merlin微笑地說 “Gwaine的小心意.”  
Arthur 止住想呻吟的衝動，那顴骨就算了，但酒窩是怎麼一回事? 整個不公平啊。  
“太好了，謝謝你，Merlin。也幫我跟Gwaine道謝。”  
Arthur 把薑餅人小心地放在桌上，並喝了一大口咖啡。  
“提醒一下，兩點時你要跟Valiant先生開會。” Merlin說。  
“啊，對。新的潛在客戶。如果這生意談成了，這將會是我父親接下來幾年的聖誕禮物。”  
Merlin 微笑“那就祝你好運囉.”  
Arthur 看著Merlin離開辦公室.  
“該死的,看起來真的是我的 **菜** ” 他對自己低語道。  
-

**距離聖誕節還有三週** …  
    
From: lancedulac@camelot.co.uk  
To: gwenthomas@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: 星期五有空嗎?  
  
Hi Gwen,  
我在想…不知道你這週五下班後要不要一起去喝一杯呢？無關工作，只是覺得下班後一起玩還不錯。  
Lance  
-  
From: morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: OMG  
  
Lance 約Gwen出去了!  
-  
From: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: morganapendragon@camlot.co.uk  
主旨: re: OMG  
  
**_MORGANA停止駭進公司郵件了!_ **  
-

  
“不行，我們得重新做過，他不喜歡那些設計,” Arthur說完，伸手拿過杯子將僅剩的咖啡一飲而盡。  
Leon 用手滑過自己的捲髮 “Valiant那個人真是個混蛋，Arthur，為什麼我們一定要跟他談生意? ”  
“因為如果我們成功跟他的公司簽約，這將會是我們最大的進帳。” Arthur語畢便按下內線“Merlin, 請再來點咖啡。”  
“Leon說的對. Valiant 糟透了，先別提他完全沒有專業可言，當他說她的設計是『外行的』時候，差點逼哭Gwen，” Percy大聲地說。  
“聽著，我都知道，但他是個有錢的混蛋，我需要你們巴結討好她，就跟你從沒做過一樣。” Arthur 回答,故意忽略Percy輕蔑的笑聲“還有Perce, 我需要你重寫整個活動，他也不喜歡。”  
當Merlin拿著三杯咖啡走進來時，Percy 咒罵著。Arthur 對他投以感激的一笑，其他人輪流說了謝謝。  
“So, Morgana 說Merlin 跟Gwaine是室友來著,” Percy 在Merlin離開後說。  
“喔,好像跟某人很熟喔，是誰來著? ‘Mr愛爾蘭咖啡’, 是嗎?” Arthur 取笑道。  
“事實上是小甜心,” Percival回答, “然後他昨天邀我出去了，我們這週末要在Rising Sun共度晚餐。”  
“是那間廉價中世紀主題酒吧嗎?” Arthur問.  
Percy害羞地露齒笑道 “Yeah, 很顯然他就住在同一條街上。”  
Leon 拍拍Percy 的背說“做得好，小子！說到約會，Arthur，你何時才要開口約你的助理出去啊? 你很明顯地在視姦他。”  
Arthur 揚起一邊眉毛“Leon, 你也許是我的姊夫，但我記得我還是有開除你的權利。”  
Leon 舉起雙手“好啦好啦，讓我們回到那該死的活動上吧。”  
-  
From:  gwenthomas@camelot.co.uk  
To: lancedulac@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: re: 星期五有空嗎?

我很樂意 :) Gwen  
-  
“Well,這些看起來還可以，我猜,”Valiant說，研究著廣告的模板。  
還可以? Arthur在心中大吼。這些可是Leon跟Lance最好的作品。  
更別提他們得熬夜加班才能完成這些成果。  
“很好” Arthur 試著在臉上露出最大的微笑 “我們可以繼續接下來合約的事宜了，這樣我們就能在聖誕節前簽約，如果你願意的話…”  
“哇嗚，誰說到任何要簽約的事了? Pendragon，我還得將合約給我的律師過目然後再來討論接下來的事。” Valiant 靠在椅背上露出一個自以為是地笑容。l  
Arthur 壓抑住想要掐死他的念頭後對他笑了一下說 “當然，我等等就去業務部拿一份合約的副本給你，那在這同時你有要喝點甚麼嗎?”  
“咖啡，Espresso, 如果你有的話，我討厭即溶咖啡。”  
Arthur 關上他身後的門，握緊拳頭，深呼吸後輕聲地咒罵了Valiant下地獄去。  
Merlin 從座位轉身 “一切都還好嗎?”  
“是啊，還好。我現在要去業務部找Vivian，等等就回來，如果你可以幫Valiant用杯espresso，那就更好了。” Arthur 回答.  
“Okay,” Merlin 慢慢地說，但還是擔心地看著Arthur。  
五分鐘後，當他打開門，手上拿著合約，恰巧看到Valiant將一隻手環住Merlin的腰上，而Merlin則將滾燙的expresso一滴不剩的倒在Valiant的胯下。  
Arthur 笑了。看起來Camelot Agency一點也不需要Valiant這筆生意了。

   
**距離聖誕節還有兩週…**

From: kissmeimrish@mail.co.uk  
To: percivaljeffries@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: ;)

昨晚我玩得很開心。這週末要再一起吃飯嗎? –G  
-  
From: leonknight@camelot.co.uk  
To: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: 聖誕節  
  
嘿，你買了什麼聖誕禮物送Morgana?  
Leon  
-  
From: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: leonknight@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: re:聖誕節  
  
哈哈，好像我真的會跟你說一樣。我知道她的禮物很難買。只能祝你好運了，夥計。  
-  
Arthur 聽到了敲門聲便將視線從電腦上移開，Merlin帶著一杯還冒著煙的咖啡及一個小盤子，手裡還夾著一疊信及報紙走了進來。  
“Thanks,” Arthur 一邊說著一邊接下給他的信件。 這時Merlin也順道將咖啡杯擺好在桌上。  
“手工意大利小脆餅,”Merlin指了指盤子後說著。“昨晚Gwaine烘焙大暴走了.”  
“看起來很不錯,” Arthur老實地回答道。  
Merlin 在Arthur的桌前徘徊，Arthur從信件中抬頭問道“還有什麼事嗎?”  
Merlin 扭著海軍藍羊毛衫的邊緣–這顏色襯得他的眼睛更美了，Arthur心不在焉地想著。接著搖搖頭並困難地移開視線，伸手拿起咖啡杯。  
“我只是想說聲抱歉–關於Valiant的事” Merlin 脫口而出 “這全是我的錯才讓你沒辦法得到這份合約–”  
“沒這回事,” Arthur 溫柔地打斷 “Valiant 就是個十足十的笨蛋，老實說，我們都很高興他離開了。”  
“但這是個那麼大的企劃案…還有…”  
“Merlin,” Arthur 說 “別說了，我們不需要也不想要一個像Valiant這樣客戶。別自責了。”  
“好吧…那我出去了。”Merlin說完便轉身離開。  
“Merlin,等等,” Arthur喊了聲。  
“Yes?”  
Arthur 凝視著Merlin 許久，想要將盤旋心中的想法大聲說出來：我覺得你好美，我想要殺掉Valiant因為他居然摸了你。你今晚願意跟我共度晚餐嗎？  
“嗯...沒事.我、我忘了我要說什麼” 冷靜, Arthur.  
“喔…那我就回去工作了。,” Merlin道，走回座位。  
“好,” Arthur一邊清了清喉嚨並隨意拖曳他桌上的文件。當Merlin離開後，他抬起頭隔著玻璃看著他。Gwen經過並對Merlin說了些事，Merlin對此回以一笑。Arthur轉過臉去不再看著還沉溺在Gwen笑話裡的Merlin, 而是拿出鍵盤點開信箱準備打字。  
-  
From: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: 極機密

Morgana,  
我想要請你幫個忙，但我會很高興你什麼都不問。  
我想請你替Merlin做個內部職位調動。他是個很好的助理，但我覺得他應該能在別的單位表現更好。  
謝了。  
Arthur.  
-  
From: morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: re: 極機密

當然, Arthur. 你很幸運。Vivian的助理剛好請了產假所以他需要接替的人力。  
Everything okay? (這不算是個問題) 如果你想聊聊的話，我都在。  
-M  
-  
From: percivaljeffries@camelot.co.uk  
To: kissmeimirish@mail.co.uk  
主旨: re: ;)

我也玩得很開心。很高興能再跟你約會。星期六7點在Bella義大利小館如何?  
Percy   
-

  
**距離聖誕節還有一週**  
    
From: elenagawant@camelot.co.uk  
To:  全體員工  
主旨: 提醒- Christmas Party

Hi 大家,  
只是做個小提醒，別忘了在明晚聖誕派對，穿上你最應景的服裝！  
晚上七點在Albion藝廊。  
p.s- 回答大家最想知道的問題，是的！我們有免費暢飲的酒吧。  
-

  
Arthur 抬頭看了一下時鐘，驚訝地發現已經六點半了。黑漆漆的辦公室空無一人。大部分的員工都前往派對會場。Arthur 嘆了口氣起身，伸展了一下身體。突然一個敲門聲響起，Morgana將她的頭伸進來看看後，嫣然一笑便走進室內。她穿著一襲鑲著亮片領的黑色短洋裝跟誘人犯罪的高跟鞋。  
“就猜到你會在這，工作狂先生。”她優雅地拉過一張椅子在Arthur桌前坐下。  
“只是想把Marcia專案的事做個完結。” Arthur解開襯衫的鈕扣後並脫下。轉身走向門邊拿出掛著的衣服，“Leon人呢? ”  
“我叫他自己先過去了” Morgana 玩著他桌上的筆筒說著。  
Arthur 拿出一件乾淨的襯衫穿上，當他聽見Morgana的問題讓他的暫停扣釦子。 “新助理還好嗎?”  
“Mithian很可愛,” Arthur 回覆, “她做得很好.”  
“跟Merlin一樣好?”  
“Morgana…” Arthur 帶著警告的語氣說，“我說過我不想討論這個。”  
“好啦好啦” 在她嘟囔著之前安靜了會兒。“但我覺得你不能就這樣逃避你的感受，這不能解決問題。”  
Arthur 裝作沒聽到的穿上他的外套。  
-  
“嘿，兩顆糖黑咖啡先生來了，”Gwaine指著舞池對面說著。  
Merlin抬頭看著 Arthur 跟Morgana走進藝廊後，便馬上走向他們父親所在的吧台。  
“天，他真的很辣，不是嗎?”Gwaine看著Arthur經過讚嘆說。  
Merlin對著他的室友皺眉問道“你怎麼會在這?”  
“Percy邀我來的,” Gwaine 大口喝了下啤酒“就饒了我吧，不過…打量一下我們那辣得要命的金髮帥哥又沒罪，說到這個…”  
Percy 走向他們，牽起Gwaine的手問 “要跳舞嗎?”  
Gwaine 笑著說 “非常樂意”他將啤酒交給Merlin並讓Percy把他拉進舞池中。  
Merlin 搖了搖頭低聲笑著。他喝了一口Gwaine的啤酒並看了一下場地。這場派對在一間相當大型的藝廊舉行。目前正展示著的是大部分懸掛在天花板的抽象畫派玻璃裝置。  
也許跟一群瘋狂暢飲的人同處一室不那麼安全，Merlin一邊想著一邊遊移到藝廊另一頭可以更仔細地欣賞展示品。  
他凝視著一塊半面被紫色渲染的巨型玻璃畫作，突然發現自己居然正盯著距離有幾幅畫作之遙的Arthur看。Arthur發現他的目光，對他投以一個微笑，並舉起酒杯示意。Merlin也一樣，然後轉身離開，將自己隱身在一片紫色渲彩中。 他慢慢地吐了口氣。天，他真的好辣。  
-  
From: percivaljeffries@camelot.co.uk  
To: morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨:今天無法上班

因為身體不適，今天無法上班，抱歉。  
-  
From: elenagawant@camelot.co.uk  
To: morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨:事假  
  
Hi Morgana,  
Sorry, 我今天因為個人因素無法出勤。  
Elena.  
-  
From: vivianking@camelot.co.uk  
To: morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: 請准假

抱歉, Morgana, 因為家裡有事所以今天要請假-Viv  
-  
From: morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: 全體職員  
主旨: 沒有理由

給全體Camelot Agency的員工-  
我不管你編的請假理由多麼有創意，如果我今天沒看到你們這些宿醉混蛋出現在辦公室，你就準備跟你的聖誕獎金說再見了。  
Morgana  
P.S- Elena, 就跟你說暢飲酒吧是壞主意。

From: morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: 我們需要新血  
    
說真的，今天不會只有我們兩個來上班吧???  
-  
From: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: re: 我們需要新血  
  
不，我有在公司某處看到Lance跟Gwen，而且Leon也在，因為我看到他在影印室睡著了。  
-  
From: morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: re: re: 我們需要新血

Leon會來全是因為我一早把他挖起床好嗎，等等一起在Kiss Me I’m Irish吃午餐? –M  
-  
**聖誕夜…**

Arthur從咖啡桌的另一頭拉過自己的筆電，打開後啟動。電視機開著，目前正重播著舊的Doctor Who聖誕特集，他的聖誕樹在牆角愉悅地閃爍著。 一切看起來是如此的有聖誕氣氛，但Arthur完全沒有感受到。他接下來的有整整兩天不用工作，之前他一年裡最期待的就是現在了，但是，不知為何他就是無法停止不想Merlin。  
Merlin調去Vivian那兒已經兩週了，整整兩週Arthur都刻意地錯開與Merlin在辦公室見面的機會，以避免尷尬的對話。然而，Merlin在聖誕派對上也可口的要命，巧妙抓亂的黑髮，跟那條見鬼的緊身牛仔褲…當Arthur跟Merlin眼神藉由那些蠢的要命的玻璃畫作交會時，他唯一能做的卻是跟個傻蛋一樣揮手微笑。  
Arthur 嘆了口氣並點開信件，隨意地轉動看著垃圾信件跟從好友及家人寄來的聖誕祝福。正當他要關起視窗時，他發現了Merlin的名字出現在未讀信件裡，是幾小時前寄來的一封信。他點開後發現是一個由兩個薑餅人泡在放滿熱可可的按摩浴缸主演的繽紛動畫，結束後一幅明亮的標語隨即展開，閃爍著‘Happy Christmas!’, 同時Jingle Bells也由播放器中響起。  
Arthur 往下拖曳看著動畫下的訊息。

  
**_Dear Arthur,  
Merry Christmas and I hope you have a very happy new year.如果是因為我做錯了什麼讓你把我調走，我很抱歉。雖然跟Vivian一起工作很歡樂，她真是個開心果(但請別跟她說，哈) 不過我想我還是應該告訴你(因為如果你不在聖誕節說的話，那還有甚麼時候能說?)，那就是我非你莫屬。抱歉這聽起來真的非常瘋狂，我想全都是因為Gwaine的香料酒以及被俗氣的聖誕主題的浪漫喜劇洗腦造成的。  
Anyway,我想就這樣吧。  
Merlin xx  
_**  
Arthur往後倒向沙發，感到有點暈陶陶的。Matt Smith在電視上對著魚及鯊魚搞笑，每件事感覺都變成了慢動作。Arthur 甩甩頭再次看了Merlin的信,然後感覺自己的臉上蔓延出一個大大的笑容。他啪的一聲將筆電蓋上，從沙發上跳起，抓起了鑰匙跟外套往門口衝去。  
-  
“到底為什麼我要在聖誕夜來這個亂七八糟的街上，什麼時候這荒唐事才會結束?” Morgana拉緊身上鑲毛的連帽外套崩潰地問著。  
“因為我沒有車，而你跟Leon有啊。” Arthur正當他專心地看著手機上的GPS地圖，心煩意亂的回答著，“Okay, Rising Sun再過兩條街的那個轉角，所以他家不是在這條就是在下一條。”  
Morgana 白了個眼“下一次如果你打算做一些偉大的愛的宣言，請別拖我們下水。我寧願待在車裡，跟暖氣一起。”  
她坐進了銀色Fiat而引起了微微起伏，Leon坐在駕駛座上緩慢地沿著人行道開著。Arthur深呼吸後大步的邁向位於Ealdor路上的第一間房子。他按下門鈴後，過了一會，一位男性長者開了門。  
“Hello!” Arthur愉快地說著，試圖展現友善並不要顯得太怪咖 “Merlin是不是住在這裡呢?”  
“沒這個人,然後我對你的產品都沒興趣，年輕人，” 長者說完就當著Arthur面關上門。  
Arthur繼續沿著路走，試圖忽略Morgana跟Leon的嘲笑。  
“朋友，你確定要繼續這樣做?這裡街上的房子驚人的多耶。” Leon從車內無用的大喊著。  
“是的，我確定” Arthur回答，撐住自己往下一間房子走去。  
這一次，來開門的是一群穿著睡衣帶著聖誕帽的男孩跟女孩。  
Arthur微笑並希望自己不會在聖誕夜因為造成公眾的恐慌而被逮捕。  
“Hello, 請問Merlin住這裡嗎?”  
“沒有喔，先生,” 男孩回答完後，他的妹妹隨即發問, “你不是來唱聖誕頌歌的嗎?”  
“嗯, 沒…,” Arthur開口說.  
“Oh, 拜託, 先生,拜託嘛~~ !” 他們異口同聲地說著，Arthur轉頭看向車子，Morgana看起來欣喜若狂而Leon已經拿出手機準備拍攝。  
Arthur 不自在地清了清喉嚨，“Well, 那…好吧” 他腦子還是環繞著Merlin信裡的Jingle Bells音樂，所以他就唱了一段，孩子們則跟著起舞。  
當表演結束，掌聲響起。Arthur還能聽到Morgana跟Leon從車裡傳出的掌聲跟口哨聲。雖然臉上還火辣辣地紅著，當孩子們有禮的道謝及道別時，Arthur還是保持微笑。  
Arthur 毅然決然地決定忽視Morgana跟Leon到底。但事實上Leon已經將這丟人的每一刻都用他的手機錄下來了，當他走進下一間房子的時候，咒罵了一聲”混蛋”。  
Merlin 不住這裡，也不是下一棟，抑或是下下一棟。  
Arthur 堅定地往Ealdor路走下去，Morgana和Leon開著車尾隨在後，及時地提供他裝在保溫瓶裡的熱可可。街上還剩五六間房子，Arthur心想也許走完這條路他也該死心了。明天再試下一條街。當他按了門鈴，一位美麗的年輕女子前來應門。  
“晚上好，請問Merlin住這裡嗎?” Arthur 露出一抹迷人的微笑問道。  
“沒，他不住這。”正當他要嘆口氣時，她又繼續回答“他住隔壁”當她關起門時，臉上露出了瞭然的微笑。  
Arthur 小心翼翼地走下樓梯，然後踏上了往隔壁房子的小徑。他深深地吸了口氣，伸手敲了敲門。他不確定接下來該怎麼做，或該說些什麼，只是希望能看到Merlin或是有機會狠狠親他一下。  
他堅定地敲著門，卻無人回應。不過門後一直有著吵雜的聲音傳來。  
Arthur等待著，緊張地拖曳著雙腳，以及摩擦雙手好讓身子暖起來。突然間，門被轉開，瞬間他看見一團混亂及好多好多的人。  
用金蔥彩條裝飾著狹窄的走道，此時塞滿了人，整個室內充斥著Mariah Carey唱著All I Want for Christmas Is You的歌聲。來應門的Gwaine是Kiss Me I’m Irish的咖啡師, 站在門旁，一手扶著門把另一手拿著手機講著。過了一會兒，一個帶著圍巾淺黑膚色的男子及一名留著烏黑長髮的纖細女子停在樓梯半路，呼喚著某人。他們全都期待地看著Arthur。  
“Hi, 我想找Merlin-,”  
“Hey, 我們已經準備要出發了?”  
Arthur 眨了眨眼，當他看到Percival從房間另一頭出現並將一隻手環住Gwaine時問道“Percy?”  
“Arthur!” Percy 驚訝地看著他，“你怎麼會在這裡?”  
Arthur 準備要回答時，所有的話語都在他看見Merlin抱著禮物從樓梯上面走下來全死在他嘴裡了。  
“Freya，你天殺的把我的外套放到哪了?”Merlin說著。  
每個人轉頭看著Merlin，這時他望向門邊並與Arthur眼神相會。他蒼白的臉上出現了淡淡的紅暈，他將禮物交給女孩–Freya，Arthur猜想，Merlin便逕直地走下階梯。  
“Hi,” Merlin來到門邊說,他壓低聲音。“你是來開除我的嗎?”  
“No,” Arthur 回答. “嗯…我收到你的信，我只是在想我們是不是可以聊聊? 單獨的，可以的話?”  
Merlin 看了周圍，“嘿大家，可以給我一點時間嗎?”  
Gwaine 引導其他人進入側邊的房間，仍舊講著電話，邊關起身後的門。

Merlin看起來有點膽怯，“抱歉，我室友–跟Percy，Sorry,廣義來說，他們就是八卦中心，有可能他們現在全部都貼在門上偷聽。”  
“是啊，well,那我也沒辦法說了,” Arthur 說著並指了身後，他知道Morgana跟Leon也可能貼著車窗在做相同的事。  
Merlin回頭看了一眼 “你帶了你姐姐…還有Leon?”  
Arthur 聳聳肩“在聖誕夜要攔輛計程車你知道是不可能的任務，然後他們有車。”  
“So-,” Merlin期待著看著他“你想要談談?”  
“嗯,你email-,” Arthur 一開始說，便看見Merlin的臉再度紅了起來，不禁讓他微笑，看起來實在是不可置信的可愛。  
“我知道，抱歉，我知道那很蠢。就只是…我看了好多浪漫電影，然後Gwaine又一直灌我酒，而且我沒辦法停止想你還有你完美的頭髮，跟…”  
“Merlin,” Arthur 輕聲說, 現在唯一能做的就是將他擁入懷中並且親吻他。  
Merlin 發出了小小的驚喜聲，隨即馬上加深了這個吻，人也更貼近Arthur。 而Arthur將手懷在Merlin腰上讓他們兩更靠近。  
“Oi, 你們兩個，解決了沒? 我們預約餐廳的時間要到了。” Gwaine的聲音從門後傳來。  
他們分開後，Merlin做了鬼臉嘟囔說了聲“Sorry.” Arthur 大笑出來.  
“我只是–我沒想過你對我也有一樣的感覺。” Merlin 說道.  
Arthur 露齒一笑. “你在開玩笑嗎?那天你走進我辦公室，我看了你一眼後我就知道，我–” _**非你莫屬**_ ，Arthur心想，但Merlin已經在email裡提過了，他不想再用相同的話再說一次，拜託一下，他可是廣告公司裡的創意總監耶，“沒救了。完完全全地沒救了。”  
Merlin 大大地微笑著，喔那該死的酒窩又出現了。Arthur心煩意亂地想著。他總有一天會因為每天看見它們而習慣吧。  
-  
From: morganapendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: Happy Christmas!

我相信你一定跟某個人度過了愉快的夜晚吧，親愛的老弟? ;)  
Anyway, 謝謝你的spa券，它們太棒了。Leon居然送我一組廚房刀具，老實說，你相信嗎?!這男人。  
晚上七點我家見，Love, M  
P.S- 非常歡迎Merlin一起來喔 :)  
-  
From: freya_hunter@mail.co.uk  
To: merlinemrys@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: merry xmas

我猜昨晚你沒回家的原因，想必你跟Arthur之間每件事都順順利利的囉?  
就先預告一下，當你回家的時候，Will心情極差還不停抱怨著Gwaine跟Percival，顯而易見的，昨晚他們兩人應該相當地 **吵** 。我說，他到底還想期望什麼? 就叫他睡在樓下的沙發上了，如果他覺得受不了的話。  
See you soon!  -F  
p.s- I 真心的希望你的公司不會過濾這些email。  
-

  
**新年前夕…**

  
From: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: merlinemrys@camelot.co.uk  
主旨:馬上就到

抱歉，必須先回公司把手邊事情完成，我一個小時後會到。  
幫我留一些傳說中Gwaine的 Punch酒！xx A  
-  
From: merlinemrys@camelot.co.uk  
To: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: Party超嗨的！

我猜我應該為不再是你助理這件事感到慶幸，你這過度工作狂。快點來，如果你再不快點，我想午夜時我只好親Freya囉。  
p.s- Punch酒快喝完了!  
-  
From: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: merlinemrys@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: 有不錯的小夥子嗎?

你敢!?你今晚只准親我一人。  
-  
From: merlinemrys@camelot.co.uk  
To: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨:有一個

嗯…well，還好你吻功非凡，算我走運 –M  
-  
From: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
To: merlinemrys@camelot.co.uk  
主旨:他回覆Merlin了沒?

接吻可不是我唯一擅長的事，晚點我可以證明給你看;)  
-  
From: merlinemrys@camelot.co.uk  
To: arthurpendragon@camelot.co.uk  
主旨: Get your arse here, Pendragon!  
    
說到要做到喔

 

THE END


End file.
